No Matter What
by leawright
Summary: I had betrayed them, I do not deserve to be with them anymore, specially with her. JustiCykes
1. Goodbye?

**Hello everybody, how are you? welcome all to No Matter What, my first Justicykes fanfic, I hope all of you enjoy this and leave revies if you want too, since I want to thsi story to be as awesome as posible, so let´s get started**

 **I do not own any of the characters of this story,**

* * *

After winning the UR-1 retrial and saving both Blackquill and Athena, Phoenix Wright decided to give himself and his employees a few weeks free from the Wright Anything Agency, in order to get some rest and sometime for themselves, after all, it was a case full of emotions, especially for Athena and Apollo, what Phoenix did not know that those two weeks were only the beginning of something terrible for the agency.

January 12th, 9:00 AM, Wright Anything Agency

Once the two weeks ended up, it was time to retake the work and when he was arriving to his office, a young orange hair attorney was waiting for him, with all the energy she has, she salute him.

-¨Good Morning, Mr. Wright! ¨ said the young attorney

-¨Good Morning Athena, you look cheerful as always¨ Phoenix answered her smiling

-¨Well, of course, it being a long time and I am ready for anything¨ she answered really excited

-¨(It seems that she is back to her regular self, that´s good, after everything that she has been through, it´s good to smile again, I hope that Apollo is the same way too, pretty sure his Chore of Steel are ready as well)¨ Phoenix thought

Once the finished their greetings to each other, Phoenix open the door of the agency and enter, it looks just like always, reports, magic books, law books, magic props scattered all over the place, but what really caught his attention were two things he did not expect to see on Athena´s desk.

-¨That… That is Apollo´s bracelet! ¨ Phoenix yelled surprised

-¨What?! ¨Athena asked surprised ¨Apollo never takes off his bracelet; he would never leave it here¨ she added

Once their initial surprise ended, Phoenix noticed the second object on her desk, an envelope that was addressed to both him, Athena and Trucy as well, feeling worry about what was happening, Athena took it and opened it and found a letter.

-¨Athena, that letter, what it is says? ¨ Phoenix asked worry

-¨ (I had a bad feeling about this… Apollo, what did you do?)¨ Athena thought concerned

Once she started reading it, her face was starting to change; it was like the contents of that letter took off all the happiness and joy of her being and it was replaced with anger, sadness and guilty, even tears were forming in her face as she finished reading

-¨NO…NO, NO, NO, NO! ¨ she yelled really aloud

-¨Athena, what is going on? ¨ Phoenix asked her, worry about her

-¨A-pollo…he¨ she started to say shaking a little ¨I…¨ it was the last she said before running and leaving the office ¨Athena! Wait! ¨ But it was too late, she had already left and Phoenix was not able to catch up with her, confused, he noticed that she dropped the letter, so he took it from the floor and started to read it.

-¨No, this can´t be¨ Phoenix said shocked

 **Dear Athena, Mr. Wright and Trucy**

 **I am writing this letter in order to tell you all that I am leaving; I know that the reasons of why I am leaving would sound ridiculous and you may try to force me to stay, but during these two weeks, after the entire Phantom thing, I realize that I don´t deserve to be with any of you anymore, when I left for the first time, you were all worry about me and what did I did? I ignore all your worry and trust and accused Athena, testified against her and mistrust any of you, I am not any different from the Phantom or my ex-boss, Kristhoph, the only difference is that I hadn´t kill anybody, but what I did it was almost the same and that is something I cannot forgive myself, so I am leaving for good and I would never return, me and my damn bracelet had already cause enough suffer, but don´t you worry about me, as always ¨I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND I AM FINE¨.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Apollo Justice**

 **P.S: Please take care of Athena and Trucy Mr. Wright and Trucy, Athena, take care of Mr. Wright**

Phoenix could not believe it, he was also feeling with anger and sadness, one of his protégés left and he would never return.

-¨Why?... DAMN IT, WHY?!¨ he yelled aloud and punching the wall with all the strength he has, crying a lot ¨Athena, Trucy¨ he realized that Athena has left crying too and Trucy did not know about this, he need it to find them, after all not only to console them but also to accomplish Apollo´s wish, he decide to go after Athena first, since he would not want to make Trucy worry now not only for Apollo but also for Athena and himself as well , but where could she be, and that is when it hit him, if you read a letter about someone leaving, where would you go first? To his/her house, so after cleaning his tears and taking a few breaths, he left the office too.

-¨This… This not over, you hear me Apollo? You may have left but we would be a family again, and that includes you¨ He said determinate before leaving the building and heading to Apollo´s house

* * *

 **So what do you think? you liked it or not? leave a review or PM me if you want to tell me on what to improve or anything**

 **see you all letter, have a good day**


	2. His Reasons

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the second chapter of No Matter What, i would like this chapter with two things:**

 **First: I appreaiate all the suppor so far, I never expect this story to like to anybody, so I thank you all**

 **Second: There has been complaints about spelling mistakes, I would like to clarify that english is not my main language, it is decent but i still have to learn and I never write something so long as this story, so I was hoping you could all be patience with that, I will do my best to correct that**

 **Well, with that being said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: unknow

Place: unknow

Time: unknow

-¨Well, well… Welcome, Justice¨ a voice said

-¨Mr. Gavin! What… What are you doing here? ¨ Apollo answer in shock after seeing his ex-boss

-¨Why are you so surprised? You know why we are here¨ another voice answered

-¨Detective Fulbright! No… you are not him, you are the Phantom, you and Mr. Gavin should be in jail, in fact, you two should be dead, after everything you have done¨ Apollo answered angry

-¨sigh¨ it came from Kristoph ¨Justice, Justice, you are not in place to tell us something like that, after all, you are not better than us¨ He said smiling sarcastically

-¨Indeed, after all, you are not better than us¨ the Phantom added

-¨Wh-what are you saying? ¨ Apollo asked in disbelief after hearing that

-¨You really are oblivious, Mr. Justice, just look¨ the Phantom answered and after that some images appear in front of Apollo, showing some familiar faces to him

-¨That… that is me, in the courtroom, when I was testifying against Athena, and... That is Mr. Wright; this… this is the day of the UR-1 retrial¨ Apollo said in shocked

-¨Exactly Justice, the day you betrayed all your friend, you accuse Athena, you mistrust Mr. Wright they were all worry about you and you showed them who you really were¨ Kristoph said

-¨What? No, all I did was… Apollo try to said but he was interrupted for the Phantom

-¨ Don´t try to deny it, Mr. Justice, I was there, you were against them, you wanted them to fail in saving Athena, Blackquill, you abandon Mr. Wright and Trucy and why? Because you believed in a tiny bracelet over them, you Mr., Justice, are like us¨ The Phantom said to him

-¨No… No, I¨ Apollo said shaking and with his hands is his head

-¨I am proud of you, Justice, it seems that my former protégé has follow his mentor steps, well done¨ Kristoph said smiling, although it was an evil smile

-¨Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! ¨ Apollo started to yell now with tears in his face

-¨Oh, come now, Mr. Justice, why don´t you just use your catchphrase? ¨the Phantom asked sarcastically before turning to Kristoph ¨how was it again, Kristoph? ¨ He asked him

-¨Oh, I think it was I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND I AM FINE! ¨ Kristoph said before started to laugh

-¨Stop, just stop! ¨ Apollo yelled desperate

-¨You betrayed them¨ the Phantom said

-¨You abandon them¨ Kristoph said

-¨ARGHHHHHHHHHH! ¨ Apollo yelled

Date: January 8th

Place: Apollo´s house

Time: 1:00 AM

-¨Stop! ¨ Apollo yelled as he wakes up, he just have a nightmare, he felt his body covered in cold sweat ¨That… that dream again¨ He said as he gets up of his bed and heads to his bathroom, he opens the handwasher, and cleans his face a little, he leaves the bathroom and sits on his bed again.

-¨ it was just a dream, it was just a dream¨ He said to himself ¨(But it was in part real, I did abandon the Wright Anything Agency, even though they were all worry about me, I betrayed their trust, their friendship, Athena… Athena, what have I done?)¨ He thought with his hands on his hands and then he looked at his bracelet.

-¨This… this damn thing, why? Why do I have this thing?! ¨ He asked angry as he takes of his bracelet and throws it to the wall, but after a few moments he took it back from the floor

-¨This bracelet may be cause of everything but I did listen to it and not to my friends, I decide to follow a piece of jewelry instead of all the people that care about me, admire me, they begged me for help and I showed the cold shoulder, Trucy, the one who always admires me, Mr. Wright, the one who gave an opportunity to work with him and Athena, the one I…¨ he stop there as he analyzed what he just said ¨ (Athena… gods, after everything she is been through, I just make her suffer more, she help me a lot of times and I accuse her of something terrible, even though she did forgive me, I can´t look at her at the face, I don´t have the right to be with her, to tell her the truth, I… I have to leave, she deserves something better, they deserve something better)¨ Apollo thought as he gets up of the bed again and goes to a table, he took a piece of paper and started to write something on it

Date: January 12th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 8:00 AM

Apollo stood there in the middle of the agency, remembering all the good times he had with Phoenix, Trucy and Athena, the times he used to be Trucy´s assistant while she was practicing, the times Phoenix played the piano and he pretended to like it, the times he had to clean the toilet and many more, after that he headed to Athena desk and left two things on it.

-¨This is for the best, I… I have done so much already¨ He said as he headed to the door but before leaving he turns around and used his Chore of Steel one last time ¨I… I AM APOLLO JUSTICE AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING¨ He yelled before leaving

* * *

 **So we finally see why Apollo choose to left ( like that was not clear already) but don´t worry, we will have him back, although not before something happens, so stay tune if you want to find out**

 **before I finish, I would like to take a momento to satr a debate here: As some of oyu may have know, AA6 is confirmed and of course we have Apollo back facing a mysterious figure which I think i have a good idea of who is that person, but before saying i would like to know your opinión on this matter, so PM me or leave a review with your opinión and please don´t insult someone because they agree or not, this is a community after all, so let´s get along**

 **best wishes**


	3. Turnabout Trust, Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the thir chapter of No Matter What, i would like to star this chapter with a few things:**

 **-First: I can´t believed, more than 300 views ? I can´t thank you enough for all the support I got with this story, seriously I really appreaciate**

 **-Second: Now we are gonna start the most important part of any Ace Attorney fiction, the beginning of the case (because what is an Ace Attorney fiction without one of those)**

 **So with that being said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: Unknow

Place: Unknow

Time: Unknow

-¨You don´t have to do this, you are better than this¨ one voice said

-¨Oh, really? Now you care about me? After all, I thought that now he was your favorite¨ the other voice answered sarcastically

-¨I was just doing my job, make him feel welcome¨ the first voice answered nervous

-¨Oh, don't worry about him. I´ll take good care of him, as for you¨ the second voice answered raising his hand

-¨PLEASE, DON DO THIS! ¨ the first voice yelled begging

BANG BANG!

Then the first person fell to the ground and started to bleed

-¨You taught me that in chess, you can never rely in pawns, well, all I have to say is CHECKMATE¨ the second persons said smiling and laughing a little

This was the beginning of game, a game that would involve certain agency and the life of an innocent one, the question is, it would be checkmate for him? Or a miracle would happen? One thing is for certain, in every game, the first move, it not always the most important one, only at the end the truth shall come to light.

* * *

Date: April 13th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 10:00 AM

It has been three months since Apollo decide to left the agency, and indeed it was painful at the beginning, for Phoenix, not only losing one of his good friends and protégés but also to consoled his daughter Trucy, who has lost someone as good as a brother and Athena, who has also lost a good friend and someone very close to him. But after a few months, they manage to move forward, luckily, there have been a lot of cases to work with lately, so it was a good way to release some sadness and stress and also keep their minds busy

-¨ (Well, now the toilet it´s shinier than the judge´s head and that´s saying something) ¨ Phoenix thought as he leaves the bathroom

-¨Boss, is the third time you clean the toilet, I believed that if we clean it anymore, we could probably start eating there¨ a voice said to Phoenix

-¨Hey, come now Athena, you can complain about something like that, and besides shouldn´t you be focusing on your new case? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨I know, I know, just saying¨ Athena answered him a little coldly

-¨ (Guess she is not fully recovered yet, but how can I blame her?)¨ Phoenix thought a little sad as he headed to the TV

-¨You know what you need to focus? A little TV¨ Phoenix said as he turns on the said TV

-¨I SHOULD JUST START TO CLEAN THE TOILET A LOT LIKE THE BOSS, SERIOUSLY, IS LIKE SOME SORT OF RITUAL FOR HIM? ¨ Widget said aloud

-¨Wait, what?!¨ Phoenix asked shocked and perhaps a little offended

-¨N-Nothing, I swear I did not say anything¨ Athena said a little embarrassed

-¨Hey listen, just because I clean the toilet a lot does not… Phoenix said to Athena before a voice interrupted him

¨BREAKING NEWS, MURDER AT THE PARK! ¨ a voice from the TV said aloud, catching the attention of both Phoenix and Athena

¨What happened? ¨ Athena asked

-¨I am reporting in the Central Park of the city of New York, where it has been found the body of a man known as Alfred Nivag, boss of The Nivag Law and Co. Offices.¨ The reporter said ¨Wait… they just informed that the police has just arrested the main suspect of this crime and is being transported to the detention center, his name is Apollo Justice¨ the reporter added

And in that moment, there was no sound in the Agency, since they were shocked after hearing that name

-¨Did…Did she just said Apollo Justice? ¨ Phoenix asked with disbelief

Waiting for an answer that never came, Phoenix notice that Athena was starting to grab her belongings and heading to the door

-¨Athena, what are you doing? Phoenix asked her

-¨What do you think I am doing, boss? I am going to help Apollo¨ Athena answered as she started to open the door, but she was grabbed by the wrist by Phoenix

-¨No, Athena, you have a client here to help, you are not going to leave him¨ Phoenix said to her

-¨I don´t care, right now Apollo is more important¨ Athena said as she tries to get free from Phoenix

-¨DAMN IT, ATHENA I AM YOUR BOSS AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY! ¨ Phoenix said at her angry, Athena was taken aback by his boss behavior, she rarely saw Phoenix this angry

-¨I...I am sorry, Athena I should have not reacted like that¨ Phoenix apologized to her

-¨It... It´s okay boss, I understand why you said that, it´s just that Apollo…¨ she try to said but Phoenix interrupted her

-¨Listen, Athena, you have a client to help, I will help Apollo, after all, if I can save my employees… no, if I can save my friends, then what kind of attorney am I? Phoenix said to her confidently ¨I made a promise that we will be a family together again and that includes Apollo¨ he said smiling

¨Ok boss, I trust you, but I need you to give this to Apollo¨ she said as she grabbed something from her desk and gave it to Phoenix

-¨What´s this? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨Something that only Apollo can read, so promise me that you won´t read it¨ Athena said to him

-¨I promise, please take care of Trucy, don't worry, I would call when I arrive to New York¨ Phoenix said as he grab his things and leave the office, but he turn back to Athena ¨Don't worry, I'll bring you boyfriend back¨ He said to her smiling and laughing a little

-¨I… I DO NOT… JUST GO¨ she said with his face red from embarrassed and closing the door ¨ (How did he?)¨ Athena thought

* * *

 **So Apollo is arrsted, is he really guilty ? would Phoenix be able to sabe him? what was that letter that Athena gave to Phoenix? Am I ever going to get my new 3ds? stay tune for the nex chapters if you want to fing out**

 **Also, I was originally going to make Athena going to New York in order to help Apollo, but then I realice who is better to do that then Player itself and his former boss? don´t worry about it, this is a JustiCykes fic, we will have JustiCykes moments, but for now let´s give Phoenix some protagonism, shall we?**

 **Anyway, leave reviews if you want to and prepare to know who is the prosecutor in this case is going to be, all I am going to say is IT´S TIME TO ROCK**

 **best wishes**


	4. Turnabout Trust, Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back for the forht chapter of No Matter What, I would like to star this chapter with a couple of things:**

 **First: I can believe it! more tan 500 views ? you guys are awesome, i really appreciate for all the support with this story**

 **Second: Special thanks to WhiteMysticalWolf, for his help with some gramar mistakes**

 **Well with that being said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April13th

Place: Detention Center (City of New York)

Time: 3:00 PM

Apollo was sitting in his cell, with both hands in his head, until a voice called him

-¨You have a visitor, Mr. Justice¨ the guard told him

-¨ (A visitor? I wonder who?)¨ Apollo thought as he was being taken to the visitors room, once there he sat on the chair waiting for his unexpected visitor, when a familiar voice called him

-¨It has been a while, Apollo¨ a voice salute him as he enter to the visitors room

-¨ (No… it can´t be) ¨ Apollo thought in shock after hearing that voice ¨Mr…Mr. Wright! ¨ Apollo yelled, surprised of seeing his former boss

-¨Well, good to know that you still have you Chords of Steel with you¨ Phoenix said as he sat on his chair in front of Apollo

-¨What are you doing here? ¨ Apollo asked him

-¨I heard about what happen to you and your boss on the TV, so I came here...¨ Phoenix said but he was interrupted by Apollo

-¨NO¨ Apollo cut him with a serious look on his face

-¨W-What are you saying? ¨ Phoenix asked him, not believing what he just heard

-¨I said no, if you came here in order to defend me or something, then the answer is no, I can´t accept you help, after everything it has happen¨ Apollo answer him, ready to leave him

-¨Apollo, you are being ridiculous, if this is about the UR-1 thing and the Phantom, nobody blames you for what you did, you have no reason for leave¨ Phoenix said to him, a little angry for Apollo´s behavior

-¨No reason? Mr. Wright, I left the agency, I left you, Trucy, Athena, I even testified against her, you were all trying so save her and Blackquill and the only thing I did was behave like an evil person, honestly I deserve to be here, it is not for the dead of Mr. Nivag, is for everything I did I in the past¨ Apollo said getting more angry

-¨So the solution for that is leave again? We all forgive you and accept you back, you can come back to us, we can be a family again, we can… Phoenix tried to say but he was cut for Apollo again

-¨Accept the reality, Mr. Wright, I betray my friends and family, all for a stupid bracelet, because I am stupid myself, is all over, this conversation is over, so just go already¨ Apollo said while pointing to the door for Phoenix to leave

Phoenix could not believe this, the sudden change of attitude of Apollo, like he wanted nothing to do with him or the Wright Anything Agency, even angry, he manage to control himself and think of what to say, but they were interrupted by somebody

¨Apollo, What´s going on here? Who is this person? ¨ the mysterious voice asked as he enters the visitors room

Then in front of both Phoenix and Apollo was a young woman, in her twenties, wearing glasses, with long white hair, wearing a red jacket with a pink shirt, a red tie, a pink skirt and black heels, but what catch more the attention of Phoenix was that this person was using a piece of chess as a necklace, it was the white queen

¨Nite, thank god that you are here¨ Apollo said relieve of seeing this mysterious woman

¨Who is this person? ¨ Nite asked, clearly referring to Phoenix

¨I am Phoenix Wright, Apollo´s friend and former boss¨ Phoenix said to Nite while offering a hand shake

-¨Nice to meet you, Mr. Wright, I am Nite Matecheck, Apollo´s friend and co-worker¨ she said while accepting the handshake ¨Wait… he is the Mr. Wright that you talked us about, Apollo? ¨ Nite asked to Apollo

-¨Yes, Mr. Wright, as you already know, she is Nite Matecheck, she also works at Nivag Co. and Law Offices

-¨I see, nice to meet you two Nite, you are also a defense attorney, correct? Phoenix asked her

-¨Yes, I have been working in the office of Mr. Nivag for a year now, but then Apollo join us¨ she answered her smiling

-¨What are you doing here? ¨ Apollo asked her

-¨don´t you remember? Two days ago I was contacted for another person, requesting that I defend her in court; I came to ask you what are you going to do? ¨ Nite asked Apollo worry

-¨Oh, right, guess I can´t ask you to defend me now, can I? Guess I'll just wait until the court assigns me a defense attorney¨ Apollo said sad

-¨Wait! Mr. Wright is here, he can do it¨ Nite said

-¨That´s exactly why I am here, but in the end, is Apollo´s decision¨ Phoenix said to her

-¨sigh... it´s not that I like the idea, but if Mr. Wright is okay with that and you think is a good idea Nite, then ok¨ Apollo said, although not all happy

-¨Thanks, I really appreciate¨ Phoenix said to Apollo

-¨Well, I have to go to talk to my client, don´t worry Apollo, I´ll come back later, take care¨ Nite said before leaving

-¨She seems like a really nice person¨ Phoenix said to Apollo

-¨Yeah, she is really nice, we get along really well and we always help each other¨ Apollo said smiling

But at that moment, the sound of chains was heard, in front of Apollo appeared a lot of chains and one lock, but Phoenix knew really well what this mean

-¨(Psyche-locks? Oh man I can´t never catch a break of these, right?) Phoenix thought worry and a little tired

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney badge: My all Important badge, proof of my profession

Magatama: A gift from a really close friend, it helps me to see when people are hiding a secret

Letter from Athena: A letter that Athena asked me to give to Apollo, but I can´t read it

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Phoenix Wright (34): Me, the good attorney that everybody loves

Athena Cykes (18): A young lawyer working back at my Agency, has feeling for Apollo (even though she denies it)

Apollo Justice (23): Former lawyer who used to work at my Agency, he left and came to New York

Trucy Wright (16): My daughter that I adopted eight years ago. Loves magic

Alfred Nivag (deceased): The victim of this case, boss at Nivag Co. and Law offices

Nite Matecheck (22): Apollo´s co-worker. wears a piece of chess as a necklace

* * *

 **Look what we have here, A new character for this story, i guess we have now a love triangle over here, right? we´ll see on the next chapters**

 **as usual, thank you all for Reading and see you in the next chapter**

 **best wishes**


	5. Turnabout Trust, Part 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the fith chapter of No Matter What, I would like to start this chapter with one thing:**

 **-More that 750 views' this is amazing ,thank you all for the support so far with thsi story, I really like the fact that there are people enjoying this, thak you**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 13th

Place: Central Park

Time: 3:30 PM

After finding out about Apollo´s Psyche-locks, Phoenix decided that he need it to do some investigation first in order to have a better understanding of the case, so he went to Central Park. After he arrived, he went to the center of the park, near a lake, where the murder took place.

-¨ (So this is where it happened… it quite a beautiful park, if only I was not investigating, I would buy something to eat and sit on one of the benches over there)¨ Phoenix thought while looking to the crime scene

-¨Sorry, sir, only authorized personal¨ a police officer said to Phoenix with a serious face

-¨I am the defense attorney of Mr. Justice, I need to investigate¨ Phoenix said to him

-¨You are a defense attorney? With that haircut? Sure you must be joking¨ the police officer said to him while pointing to Phoenix´s hair

-¨ (Why does everybody mess with the hair?)¨ Phoenix thought feeling a little insulted

-¨Mr.-Mr. Wright! ¨ somebody yelled surprised

Then behind Phoenix and the Police officer was a young woman, with brown hair with a ponytail, wearing a white lab coat, pinks glasses and with a bag that has a lot of instruments and chemicals

-¨E-Emma!?¨ Phoenix asked surprised to see Emma

-¨It has been a while, Mr. Wright, how´ve you been? ¨ Emma asked him smiling

-¨I am fine and what about you? The last I heard about you is that you help Apollo with the Vera Nishman case, you moved to New York? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨Actually, they transferred me here; people here do appreciate the power of science¨ Emma said proudly ¨What brings you here? Wait, you are here because of Apollo´s accusation? ¨ Emma asked him

-¨Exactly, after all, I am not leaving a friend¨ Phoenix answered her

-¨You are the same Mr. Wright of always, that´s good, I did encounter with Apollo when he moved here, but he asked me not to tell anything, I am sorry¨ Emma said sad

-¨Don´t worry about it, it´s not your fault, but I also came here to knock some sense on him¨ Phoenix assured her

-¨That´s good, make yourself at home, ask me if you need anything¨ Emma said to him

-¨Thank you Emma, but wouldn´t that bring you problems? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-Hey, we are friends, besides if the ex-rock star was here, I am sure he wouldn´t have a problem¨ Emma assured him

-¨ (Ex-rock star? Could it be?)¨ Phoenix thought while he started to investigate

After looking around for a while, he noticed that there were footmarks on the ground, he assume that that´s where the victim and the culprit were, he decided to ask Emma for more information

-¨Excuse me Emma, what can you tell me about these footmarks? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨We have established that that´s where the murderer and the victim were, the victim, Mr. Nivag was shot twice, the bullets came from a pistol and yes that pistol has Apollo´s fingerprints¨ Emma answered him

-¨ (It does? Better take note of this) ¨ Phoenix thought while writing something in a small notebook

-¨By the way, what time it was when the murder took place? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨It was between 11:00 PM and 11:10 PM, at that time there were only three people there¨ Emma answered him

-¨ (Three people? Probably there was a witness) ¨ Phoenix thought while organizing his ideas, but then he noticed that a small tent was set at the other side of the lake.

-¨ (There are a lot of computers and telescopes there, somebody must be doing star gazing) ¨ Phoenix thought again ¨By the way, you know were Nivag Co. and Law offices are, Emma? I could investigate there too¨ Phoenix asked her again

-¨Sure, here, I ´ll give you a map¨ Emma said while giving a map to Phoenix

-¨Thanks a lot, Emma, I owe you a big one¨ Phoenix said to her smiling

-¨Hey, no worries, after all, I know Apollo did not do this and you are the one that can do that¨ Emma said to him

-¨I will, see you later¨ Phoenix said while leaving and shaking his hand to Emma

* * *

Date: April13th

Place: Nivag Co. And Law offices

Time: 4:00 PM

Phoenix got to the Nivag Co. and Law offices and yes, there were police officers there too, luckily to him, Emma gave him an authorization note so he can investigate in peace

-¨ (Well let see what do we have here) ¨ Phoenix thought while taking a look at the office, then he noticed Apollo´s desk ¨It looks just like the one back at my agency, mmm… what´s this? Phoenix said while he grabbed a folder with some documents, making sure that nobody sees him ¨ (it´s a medical report from a month ago… what? Apollo was in a car incident? It looks like he got one arm broken, this could be useful) ¨ Phoenix thought while taking note of the report

-¨Well, well, it has been a while, Herr Wright¨ a voice said to him

Then behind Phoenix was a man with long blond hair, wearing a red coat and some rings and a necklace with the form of a G

-¨Prosecutor Gavin? What are you doing here? Phoenix asked surprised to see Klavier

-¨I should be asking you the same, guess when the law needs us, we go everywhere¨ Klavier answered him

-¨I suppose, although we may have different reasons for being here¨ Phoenix said to him

-¨Hey, come now, Herr Wright, we both battle for the truth, and I assume that one of you would come after Herr Forehead got arrested, although I was hoping to see fräulein Cykes here, but oh well¨ Klavier said while playing with his hair

-¨Nice to see you too¨ Phoenix said sarcastically ¨But wait; you came all the way just to prosecute in a case? That seems a little weird¨ Phoenix asked him

Like I said, when the law needs you, you go there¨ Klavier answered him smiling

But at that moment, the sound of chains was heard, at that moment, in front of Klavier appeared a lot of chains and two locks

-¨ (Guess you are not being entirely honest, Herr Gavin) ¨ Phoenix thought while he saw the Psyche-locks

-¨Well, got to do some paperwork, see you later, Herr Wright¨ Klavier said and then he left Phoenix alone

-¨ (I wonder what he is hiding) ¨ Phoenix thought while he headed to Mr. Nivag desk, where he saw a frame with a picture on it ¨Answered found¨ Phoenix said while he looked at the picture, there they were Mr. Nivag and a familiar face to Phoenix

-¨I guess this covers as much as I can found here, better go to talk to Apollo again¨ Phoenix said and then he left the office

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney bagde: My all Important bagde, proof of my profession

Magatama: A gift from a close friend, it helps me to see when people are hiding a secret

Letter from Athena: A letter that Athena asked me to give to Apollo, but I can´t read it

Pistol: The murder weapon, it was shot twice, has Apollo´s fingerprints

Apollo´s Medical report: A medical report of Apollo was he was involved

Picture of Mr. Nivag: A picture of Mr. Nivag with a certain someone

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Phoenix Wright (34): Me, the good attorney that everybody loves

Athena Cykes (18): A Young lawyer working back at my agency, has feelings for Apollo (even though she denies it)

Apollo Justice (23): Former lawyer who used to work at my agency, he left and came to New York

Trucy Wright (16): My daughter that I adopted eight years ago. Loves magic

Alfred Nivag (deceased): The victim of this case, boss at Nivag Co. and Law offices

Nite Matecheck (22): Apollo´s co-worker. wears a piece of chess as a necklace

Emma Skye (26): Detective with a love for science that I help years ago

Klavier Gavin (25): Prosecutor and former star of the rock group ¨The Gavinners¨

* * *

 **So here we have it, I got to admit, I don´t know how much they pay to Capcom writers, because writing a case sure is difficult, they do a excellent job**

 **Also, stay tune, becauses on the next chapters we are going to have some drama, how bad you ask ? you´ll see**

 **thank you all for Reading and see you next time**

 **peace**


	6. Turnabout Trust, Part 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back for the sixth chapter of No Matter What, I would like to star this chapter with two things:**

 **First: Looks like this story is getting closer to the 1000 views, that´s great, thank you all for the support so far**

 **Second: Luckily, since my last tests at university went well, I can lay down a while and write more chapters, probably for friday we´ll have the next one**

 **Well, with that said enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 13th

Place: Detention Center, Visitors room (City of New York)

Time: 4:30 PM

Phoenix got once again to the detention center in order to talk to Apollo once more, after waiting a few minutes, they started the meeting

-¨You seem distract Mr. Wright, what happened? ¨ Apollo asked to Phoenix

-¨It´s just… I feel that I am forgetting something, something important¨ Phoenix answered him while scratching his chin thinking

-¨What could it be? ¨ Apollo asked thinking too

-¨I don´t know, but I am really sure that is has nothing to do with the case, so let´s just forget about it¨ Phoenix said while forgetting about this whole thing ¨I need to ask you a few questions about the case, if you don´t mind? ¨ Phoenix asked him

-¨Sure, what is it? ¨ Apollo asked him

-¨First, when I got to the place where the murder happened, I found that the murder weapon has your fingerprints on it, care to explain that? ¨ Phoenix asked him

-¨Well, I was supposed to meet with Mr. Nivag at Central Park at 11:00 PM… Apollo started to said but he was interrupted by Phoenix

-¨Wait, why so late? ¨ Phoenix asked him a little curious

-¨He said he have something important to tell me, related to the agency and it has to be in private and where no one could see us, so he told me to go to the park at that time, I got there at 11:00 PM like he said and I waited for him at the entrance of the park, but he didn´t show off, but I heard two gunshots that came from the central of the park, you know, near the lake, when I got there I saw the body of Mr. Nivag on the ground, I was really shocked, but I noticed that there was a pistol on the ground, so I took it, I feel like I could use it to investigate about the murderer of Mr. Nivag, but I guess that was a mistake of me¨ Apollo explained his story to Phoenix

-¨I see, guess whoever did this wants to frame you for this, which brings me to my second question¨ Phoenix said to him with a serious look

-¨Yes? ¨ Apollo asked him, a little surprised to see Phoenix so serious

-¨Do you get along with Nite, right? ¨ Phoenix asked him, but inside he already knew the answer

-¨I don´t know what it has to do with the case, but yes we get along really well, we always help each other¨ Apollo answered smiling

Once again, the sound of chains was heard and in front of Apollo appeared the same chains with the same lock from before

-¨Apollo, I got the feeling you are not being entirely honest¨ Phoenix said to him

-¨Wh-What do you mean? ¨ Apollo asked a little nervous, he started to sweat a little ¨the two us make amazing team¨ he added, still nervous and sweating

-¨ (don´t make this harder Apollo) ¨ Phoenix thought a little worry for Apollo ¨Well, if you are not going to tell me, then I guess I'll have to show you¨ He added¨here is the evidence that you two not always get along¨ Phoenix said to him

 **Take That!**

-¨I read about you incident a month ago, the one you were hit by a car, all the information is in you medical report, including the driver of that car, Ms. Nite Matecheck!¨ Phoenix said to Apollo screaming a little

-¨…So you found out¨ Apollo said a little ashamed and at that moment the Psyche-lock broke ¨It happened a month ago, I left the office late, I have some paperwork to finish, when I left, I crossed the street but I did not notice that a car came to me really fast and hit me, it sent me to fly about 30 feet, you know like when you got hit by one, only this time I got an arm broken, after that I was taken to the hospital and found out that Nite did it, but only because his car got broken, a bad mechanic did some crappy work with it, so it was not a big deal¨ Apollo finished his story smiling a little

-¨ I don´t think that it was a simply accident¨ Phoenix said to Apollo

-¨What do you mean? ¨ Apollo asked him, worry about the answer

-¨I believe that Nite really want to get rid of you, I did not mention this earlier, but when I met her and she talked about you, I got to see five Psyche-locks in front of her, that´s when it hit me¨ Phoenix explained to Apollo

Apollo stood there without saying anything but then ¨Listen, Mr. Wright, I already mistrust one co-worker for something silly as magical powers, I am not going to do that again, I trust Nite, she did not do this, so It has to be another person¨ Apollo said to Phoenix with a little smile ¨Visiting hours are almost over, you should probably go prepare yourself¨ Apollo said, then he got up and left, leaving Phoenix alone

-¨ (Poor Apollo, the incident with Athena really affected him) ¨ Phoenix thought while leaving the detention center

* * *

Date: April 13th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 7:00 PM

It was starting to get dark in the city of Los Angeles, in a small agency two girls were talking and having a good time, they were Athena and Trucy, celebrating that Athena was able to save her client, but at that moment Trucy´s cellphone started to sound, so she took it and answered

-¨Hello¨ she said

-¨Hello Trucy, how are you? ¨ a voice asked him with a happy tone

-¨Daddy, it´s you¨ Trucy said happy too ¨How are you? Enjoying New York? ¨ Trucy asked him

-¨I would if I was not in the middle of a case, sorry that I left so suddenly, but I have to come¨ Phoenix apologized to his daughter

-¨It´s okay daddy, you are doing this for Polly, but the next time you go, we all want to go too¨ Trucy said to him

-¨Ok¨ Phoenix assured her

-¨By the way, Athena wants to asked you something¨ she said while she gave the phone to Athena

-¨Hello Athena, how was your client´s trial? ¨ Phoenix asked her curious

-¨It all went well, luckily, thanks for asking, oh and boss, did you give you know what to Apollo? ¨ Athena asked him

After hearing that question, Phoenix face got suddenly pale, realizing what he forgot

-¨ (Oh, fuck, how can I forgot that?)¨ Phoenix thought while cursing himself ¨Well…¨ he said scratching his head embarrassed ¨I am really sorry Athena, with all the investigation, I totally forgot that¨ Phoenix said sweating a little, worry about Athena´s reaction

-¨It´s okay boss; I know your mind was busy¨ Athena assured him ¨HOW CAN THE BOSS BE SUCH AN IDIOT? HE REMEBERS CLEANNING THE TOILET A LOT, BUT NOT WHAT I ASKED HIM¨ Widget said aloud

-¨Wait, what?!¨ Phoenix asked, obviously offended

-¨Umm… nothing, see you later¨ Athena said and she hang up the phone all embarrassed

-¨He forgot, right? ¨ Trucy asked Athena

-¨Yeah¨ Athena said a little sad

-¨Athena, why don´t we just simply go to New York so you can talk to Polly in person¨ Trucy recommended

-¨Are you insane? Mr. Wright would kill us for leaving the agency, not to mention that all the money that I got from this case will go for bills, where we would get the money?¨ Athena asked her

-¨With this¨ Trucy said and then she raised up a wallet

-¨Isn´t that? ¨ Athena asked her, already knowing the answer

-¨Daddy owns you at least that, besides I also want to see Polly too¨ Trucy said smiling a little embarrassed

Meanwhile at Phoenix´s hotel room

-¨Hey, where is my wallet? ¨ Phoenix asked while looking for the said wallet

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney bagde: My all Important bagde, proof of my profession

Magatama: A gift from a close friend, it helps me to see when people are hiding a secret

Letter from Athena: A letter that Athena asked me to give to Apollo, but I can´t read it

Pistol: The murder weapon, it was shot twice, has Apollo´s fingerprints

Apollo´s Medical report: A medical report of an incident that Apollo was involved

Picture of Mr. Nivag: A picture of Mr. Nivag with a certain someone

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Phoenix Wright (34): Me, the good attorney that everybody loves

Athena Cykes (18): A Young lawyer working back at my agency, has feelings for Apollo (even though she denies it)

Apollo Justice (23): Former lawyer who used to work at my agency, he left and came to New York

Trucy Wright (16): My daughter that I adopted eight years ago. Loves magic

Alfred Nivag (deceased): The victim of this case, boss at Nivag Co. and Law offices

Nite Matecheck (22): Apollo´s co-worker. wears a piece of chess as a necklace

Emma Skye (26): Detective with a love for science that I help years ago

Klavier Gavin (25): Prosecutor and former star of the rock group ¨The Gavinners¨

* * *

 **It´s oficial, Phoenix can be an idiot sometimes, but is the attorney we all admired, right?**

 **Like i sadi, probably a new chapter will be post by friday, i have to think how to make the trial part, sure is not gonna be easy so if you have any reccomendation, i would like to know**

 **So as usual thank you all for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	7. Turnabout Trust, Part 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to No Matetr What, I would like to start this chapter with two things**

 **First: OMG, we have reached the 1000 views, i can´t thank you enough for all support so far, this is amazing, you guys are the best**

 **Second: there has been a change of plans, so I am posting this now becuase i need so time for college, so better now than never**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Court District (Defendant´s Lobby No. 2)

Time: 9:50 AM

-¨ (Well, this is it, my first trial in another state) ¨ Phoenix thought a little nervous

-¨Are you ready, Mr. Wright? ¨ Apollo asked him

-¨Got to admit, never thought that I would be on another state for a trial, less that you would be the defendant¨ Phoenix answered him

-¨They are pretty much the same that back at L.A, even the judges are the same in some way¨ Apollo assured him

-¨Well, it´s okay, but after this, you are coming back at the agency, right? ¨ Phoenix asked him

-¨…I´ll think about it¨ Apollo answered him, although a little unsure

-¨ (Well, that was a better answer that I have expected) ¨ Phoenix thought

-¨Time to enter to courtroom, Mr. Wright¨ the bailiff said to Phoenix

-¨ (Well, is the moment of the truth, Apollo is innocent and I am here to prove it) ¨ Phoenix thought confident while entering to the courtroom

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Courtroom No. 2

Time: 10:00 AM

The courtroom was filled of people on the different galleries, the defense and the prosecution were in their respective benches, a man with a grey beard and wearing a black robe enter and sit on his stand, with his gavel in hand, he started

-¨Court is now in session for the trial of Apollo Justice¨ the judge said with a calm tone

-¨The defense is ready, your Honor ¨ Phoenix said

-¨The prosecution is ready to rock, Herr Judge¨ Klavier said

The judge was silent for a moment, but he turned his face to Phoenix ¨Excuse me, defense, your name is Phoenix Wright, correct? I don´t know any defense attorney in this town with that name¨ the judge asked Phoenix

-¨Y-Yes, that is my name, your Honor, you could say that this is my first trial here¨ Phoenix scratching his head a little

-¨I see, well, I actually happen to know a judge in Los Angeles, he told me that you tend to make trials ¨Unnecessary Ridiculous¨, I hope that he was only joking¨ the judge said in a worry tone

-¨ (I can´t believe this, the judge has that opinion of me?) ¨ Phoenix thought a little confused

-¨Regardless, Prosecutor Gavin? ¨ the judge asked, turning his attention to Klavier

-¨Yes, Herr Judge? ¨ Klavier asked

-¨I have also noticed that this is your first trial here, correct? ¨ the judge asked him

-¨Exactly, but don´t worry, I will give you a nice and good performance, just like a good rock concert¨ Klavier said while snapping his fingers

-¨Good to know¨ the judge said nodding ¨Please, your opening statement¨ the judge ordered him

-¨ (What?! No negative opinions about him?)¨ Phoenix thought, feeling a little insulted

-¨The incident happen in April 12th at Central Park between 11:00 PM and 11:10 PM, near the lake, the victim, Mr. Nivag, was supposed to encounter with Mr. Justice at that park, apparently they have something to discuss, which was the main reason why everything ended the way it ended, Mr. Justice killing Mr. Nivag with two gunshots from a pistol, all the information is in the autopsy report, Herr Judge¨ Klavier said while finishing his opening statement

-¨I see, the court accepts this evidence¨ the judge said while reading said report ¨Wait a minute, here it says… that Mr. Nivag suffered from a heart disease!¨ the judge exclaimed surprised

- **¨Objection! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨Wait a minute, if the victim suffered from a heart disease, then why the defendant would kill him? ¨ Phoenix asked slamming his desk

- **¨Objection! ¨** Klavier yelled ¨Easy there, Herr Wright; I let my first witness explain all of this¨ Klavier said with a calm tone

-¨I see, please summon this witness, Mr. Gavin¨ the judge ordered

After a few moments, Emma took the witness stand

-¨My dear fräulein detective, why don´t you state your name and profession? ¨ Klavier asked teasingly

-¨I am not yours, you glimmerous fop, the name is Emma Skye, detective at the local precinct of New York¨ Emma said angry

-¨And what is this witness going to testify about? ¨ the judge asked Klavier

-¨Fräulein detective, please testify about why Herr Forehead is the only one who could have done this¨ Klavier asked her

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨Apollo´s Reasons¨**

 **That agency used to be free of problems**

 **But Mr. Nivag got his heart disease and things started to change**

 **And one of those things obviously included the defendant**

 **After all, you can´t always get what you want and when that happens, you get angry and want revenge**

-¨Hmm… So I guess that the defendant got in the worst time for the agency¨ the judge said while thinking ¨Mr. Wright, please, proceed with the cross-examination¨ the judge ordered

-¨Yes, your honor¨ Phoenix said ¨ (I should probably gather some information, especially about what happened after Mr. Nivag got his heart disease)¨ Phoenix thought scratching his chin

 **Cross-Examination**

 **¨Apollo´s Reasons¨**

 **That agency used to be free of problems**

 **But Mr. Nivag got his heart disease and things started to change**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨When you said that things started to change, what do you mean? ¨ Phoenix asked Emma

-¨Well, obviously, since Mr. Nivag got sick, he need it to take some free time and leave the work to his employees, obviously for the defendant, it was too much pressure, not to mention that he got himself involved in a car accident¨ Emma answered him

-¨Car accident? ¨ the judge asked confused

-¨Mr. Justice got hit by a car a month ago and got an arm broken, add with the amount of work,got him insane¨ Klavier answered the judge

-¨ (It must have been hard for him) ¨ Phoenix thought

-¨Witness, continue with your testimony¨ the judge ordered

 **And one of those things obviously included the defendant**

 **After all, you can´t always get what you want and when that happens, you get angry and what revenge**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨What do you mean with not get what you want? ¨ Phoenix asked Emma

-¨The answer for that question is right here, Mr. Wright¨ Emma said while raising a folder with some documents

-¨And what is that? ¨ Phoenix asked

-¨That, my good old Herr Wright, is the victim´s testament ¨ Klavier said and in that moment the court enter in disorder, everyone where raising their voices

-¨Order, Order¨ the judge ordered ¨Let me see that¨ the judge said and then the bailiff handed him the testament ¨It.. It looks like that Mr. Nivag was planning to leave his agency to Ms. Nite¨ the judge said while reading

-¨Ms. Nite is the defendant´s co-worker, clearly jealous and angry towards his boss, we now get to see why Her Forehead did what he did, Killing his mentor for revenge!¨ Klavier said while pointing with his finger

-¨W-WHATTTTTTTTTT!? ¨ Phoenix yelled completely in shock

At that moment, the court enter in chaos once more

-¨Order, I said order¨ the judge said while hitting with his gavel ¨Unbelievable, this is clearly important, the court accepts this testament as evidence¨ the judge said

-¨ **Objection! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨But that doesn´t make sense, why kill his mentor? It would make more sense that he wanted to kill Ms. Nite¨ Phoenix said

- **¨Objection! ¨** Klavier yelled ¨Is hard to understand the killer´s mind, Herr Wright, but just in case, I have another witness that can clarify things¨ Klavier said

-¨I see, please bring this witness, Mr. Gavin ¨ the judge ordered

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney bagde: My all Important bagde, proof of my profession

Magatama: A gift from a close friend, it helps me to see when people are hiding a secret

Letter from Athena: A letter that Athena asked me to give to Apollo, but I can´t read it

Pistol: The murder weapon, it was shot twice, has Apollo´s fingerprints

Apollo´s Medical report: A medical report of an incident that Apollo was involved

Picture of Mr. Nivag: A picture of Mr. Nivag with a certain someone

Autopsy Report: Victim got killed by two gunshots. Note: the victim suffer from a heart disease

Mr. Nivag testament: A testament saying that Mr. Nibag choosed to leave the agency to Ms. Nite

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Phoenix Wright (34): Me, the good attorney that everybody loves

Athena Cykes (18): A Young lawyer working back at my agency, has feelings for Apollo (even though she denies it)

Apollo Justice (23): Former lawyer who used to work at my agency, he left and came to New York

Trucy Wright (16): My daughter that I adopted eight years ago. Loves magic

Alfred Nivag (deceased): The victim of this case, boss at Nivag Co. and Law offices

Nite Matecheck (22): Apollo´s co-worker. wears a piece of chess as a necklace

Emma Skye (26): Detective with a love for science that I help years ago

Klavier Gavin (25): Prosecutor and former star of the rock group ¨The Gavinners¨

* * *

 **Well, Well, it seems that Apollo looks more guilty, what is this witness going to say? stay tune if you want to find out**

 **Also, I don´t know if this trial part is going well, or not, for me it is, nut i want to know what you guys think**

 **As usual, thank you for Reading and i´ll see you next time**

 **Peace**


	8. Turnabout Trust, Part 6

**Hello everyone and welcome back to No Matter What, I have one thing i would like to request**

 **I have been informed that my grandfather is not feeling well, he ais in hospital now, i would like if all of you can pray for him to got better, please is something that i need, one Little pray for him ,please**

 **with that said enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Courtroom No. 2

Time: 10:30 AM

In the witness stand, there was a young man, with a cap, wearing a white t-shirt with a NYU acronym, green shorts and a back with a lot of telescopes and one laptop in hand

-¨Now witness, state your name and profession¨ Klavier said to the witness

-¨I am the one who would unravel the mysterious of the universe, like the sun, I burn with passion, like the moon, I guide even in the darkest nights, I am the man of the stars… my name is Astro Stars, student of astronomy at the New York University (NYU)¨ Astro exclaimed while introducing himself

-¨ (burn with passion, guide even in the darkest nights? He sure loves himself) ¨ Phoenix thought a little confused

-¨Very impressive, the youth of these days certainly are more energetic than I thought¨ the Judge said smiling a little ¨What is this witness going to testify about? ¨ the Judge asked

-¨Herr Stars, testify about what you saw that night¨ Klavier ordered him

-¨Affirmative¨ Astro said while taking out one telescope

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨What I saw that night¨**

 **I got to the park at 10:30 PM and begin setting up my camp**

 **By eleven one person appeared near the lake**

 **After a few minutes, I noticed that another one showed up**

 **Even distracted, I heard the gunshots, turn around and saw the first man on the floor**

¨Hmm…So you were able to notice the two people, that´s interesting¨ the Judge said while thinking ¨Mr. Wright, proceed with the cross-examination¨ the Judge ordered Phoenix

-¨Yes, your honor¨ Phoenix said

 **Cross-Examination**

 **¨What I saw that night¨**

 **I got to the park at 10:30 PM and begin setting up my camp**

 **By eleven one person appeared near the lake**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨Who was this first person that arrive? ¨ Phoenix asked Astro

-¨Well, there was some fog that night, so it was hard to tell, but I use my binoculars to see, you know I was curious if another person was doing stargazing, but I realize he was not, so I decide to continue with my work¨ Astro answered

-¨We have confirmed that the first one to arrive to the park was Mr. Nivag; he was a very punctual man¨ Klavier explained to everybody

-¨ (So Mr. Nivag got to the park first, huh) ¨ Phoenix thought

-¨Witness, continue with your testimony¨ the Judge ordered

 **After a few minutes, I noticed that another one showed up**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨Who was this second person that arrive? ¨ Phoenix asked Astro

-¨Like I said, there was some fog that night, but when I checked, I noticed that this second person had hair with two horns on the front, now that I think about it, it was similar to the defendant´s hair¨ Astro explained

-¨N-NO WAYYYYYYYYY! ¨ Phoenix yelled shocked

At that moment, the court enter in disorder once more

¨Order, Order¨ the Judge ordered while hitting with his gavel ¨This is incredible, you were able to tell that it was the defendant, very impressive¨ the Judge said

-¨Guess that settles everything, don´t you think, Herr Wright? ¨ Klavier asked to Phoenix

-¨ (This…This can´t be) ¨ Phoenix thought sweating a little (Unless) ¨ Phoenix thought while realizing something ¨Mr. Stars, can you testify if you hear the gunshots that night?¨ Phoenix asked him

-¨Guess you still won´t admit defeat, Herr Wright, Herr Stars, testify about that¨ Klavier said

 **Even distracted, I heard the gunshots, turn around and saw the first man on the floor**

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨Why were you distracted¨ Phoenix asked Astro

-¨Well, when I do stargazing, I love to listening to some music, you know is relaxing¨ Astro said smiling

-¨The power of music helps everyone in every moment, I can guarantee that¨ Klavier said while snapping his fingers

-¨But still, I was able to hear all the gunshots with no problem¨ Astro assured

-¨ (This is it, what I have been looking for) ¨ Phoenix thought confidently ¨Your honor, I would like to Mr. Stars to add what he just said to his testimony¨ Phoenix asked the Judge

-¨I understand, Witness, add what you said to your testimony

 **While listening to my music, I heard three gunshots**

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨I am sorry Mr. Stars, but it seems you are more distracted than you thought¨ Phoenix said to him

-¨W-What? ¨ Astro said starting to sweat

-¨It has been established that two bullets were shot from them murder, not three¨ Phoenix said while reading some paper ¨So, explain¨ Phoenix said while slamming his desk¨ Where does this this gunshot comes from?!¨ Phoenix yelled while pointing with his finger

-¨C-COME AGAINNNNNNN!? ¨ Astro yelled in shocked while hitting with his telescope

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Klavier yelled ¨Her Wright, that can be easily explain, I checked what song the witness heard that night and it turns out that song finished with a gunshot at the end, isn´t that right, Herr Stars?¨ Klavier asked him

-¨T-That´s right, when I heard more gunshots, that is what got me surprised so I checked and realize that there was a person in the ground, so I figure that he must be dead¨ Astro explained

-¨Now you see Herr Wright, that is simply what…¨ Klavier said but he was interrupted

 **-¨Hold It! ¨** somebody yelled, it was Astro ¨Wait, now I remember something else, give me a second¨ Astro said while looking for something in his bag, it was a camera ¨I set up this camera the other night, this particular camera reacts to sound and takes a picture, so there must be a picture here¨ Astro explained

-¨W-WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!? ¨ Both Phoenix and Klavier yelled shocked

-¨Witness, explain yourself, how could you forgot such an important piece of evidence? ¨ the Judge asked, clearly angry

-¨So-sorry, I guess with all the confusion, I must have forgotten, besides, why you get angry at me? Isn´t supposed to the prosecution to do that kind of job? ¨ Astro asked while looking at Klavier

-¨You, you…¨ Klavier said clearly angry

-¨Anyway, here is the picture if you want to see¨ Astro said while giving said picture to the bailiff, who give it to the judge

-¨Hmm… you can see two persons here, one must be Mr. Nivag and the other with the gun must be the defendant, he even got his pointing hair with horns¨ the judge said

-¨w-what? ¨ Phoenix asked surprised

-¨Guess that settles this case now, although you and I Herr Stars are going to have a conversation later¨ Klavier said to Astro

-¨ (W-Wait a second) ¨ Phoenix realized something while looking to the picture ¨Your honor, there is clearly a problem here and I can prove it¨ Phoenix exclaimed confidently

-¨Well, I am all ears Mr. Wright, What is the problem with that picture? ¨ the Judge asked him

 **Take That!**

-¨We can see in this picture that the killer is holding the gun with his right hand, however, that is what brings the problem, according to this medical report, Mr. Justice is left-handed, So…¨ Phoenix said slamming his desk ¨How was he able to shoot with his right hand?¨ Phoenix asked while pointing with his finger

-¨N-NOOOOOOOOOO! ¨ Klavier yelled in disbelief

Once again, the court enter in chaos

-¨Order, I said order¨ the Judge ordered ¨This…This is amazing, this is clearly something contradictory, it pretty much makes us question if Mr. Justice could have done it¨ the judge said

-¨And it also proves that somebody wants to frame Mr. Justice and I think I have a good idea of who¨ Phoenix said confidently ¨Here is the real culprit of this crime¨ Phoenix said

 **Take That!**

-¨Ms. Nite Matecheck? ¨ Klavier asked sweating

-¨She is the defendant´s co-worker, there a chance that she might have done it¨ Phoenix said

-¨She is actually in a trial defending somebody else, but we could bring it once is over¨ Klavier said

-¨I see… Court will take an 1 hour recess, while we prepare this new witness and suspend the other trial, I don´t like to much doing this, but is seems that is necessary, any objections?¨ the Judge asked

-¨No, your Honor¨ Phoenix said

-¨No, Herr Judge¨ Klavier said

-¨Ok, court is adjourned¨ the Judge said hitting with his gavel

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Court District (Defendant´s Lobby No. 2)

Time: 11:00 AM

-¨ (Well, that was certainly close) ¨ Phoenix thought while drinking some water

-¨ Certainly, things have taken an interesting turn of events¨ Apollo said ¨Mr. Wright, I don´t know what you up to, but Nite could not have done it¨ Apollo said with a serious face

-¨Thank you, Apollo¨ a voice said behind him

-¨Nite, what are you doing here? ¨ Apollo asked her

-¨They suspended my trial and want me to testify, but you know I did not do this, right? ¨ Nite asked him

-¨I know, Nite, in the end the truth shall come to light¨ Apollo said smiling

-¨Apollo¨ Nite said

At that moment, Nite took Apollo by his jackets and press her lips on his lips, she was kissing him, Apollo was definitely surprised for this, he did not know how to react, but he was certainly feeling weir, meanwhile Phoenix had his jaw dropped surprised and shocked

-¨(Well, at least Athena is not here)¨ Phoenix thought but at that moment he heard a small cry coming from the door, when he checked, he saw an sad Athena, with some tears on her face and one hand grabbing her chest and the other in her mouth, like she could not breath at all, she run as soon as she saw what was happening ¨(Well… Shit)¨ Phoenix thought

* * *

COURT RECORD (EVIDENCE)

Attorney bagde: My all Important bagde, proof of my profession

Magatama: A gift from a close friend, it helps me to see when people are hiding a secret

Letter from Athena: A letter that Athena asked me to give to Apollo, but I can´t read it

Pistol: The murder weapon, it was shot twice, has Apollo´s fingerprints

Apollo´s Medical report: A medical report of an incident that Apollo was involved

Picture of Mr. Nivag: A picture of Mr. Nivag with a certain someone

Autopsy Report: Victim got killed by two gunshots. Note: the victim suffer from a heart disease

Mr. Nivag testament: A testament saying that Mr. Nibag choosed to leave the agency to Ms. Nite

Astro´s Photo: showing someone with horns in his hair shooting to Mr. Nivag

* * *

COURT RECORD (PROFILES)

Phoenix Wright (34): Me, the good attorney that everybody loves

Athena Cykes (18): A Young lawyer working back at my agency, has feelings for Apollo (even though she denies it)

Apollo Justice (23): Former lawyer who used to work at my agency, he left and came to New York

Trucy Wright (16): My daughter that I adopted eight years ago. Loves magic

Alfred Nivag (deceased): The victim of this case, boss at Nivag Co. and Law offices

Nite Matecheck (22): Apollo´s co-worker. wears a piece of chess as a necklace

Emma Skye (26): Detective with a love for science that I help years ago

Klavier Gavin (25): Prosecutor and former star of the rock group ¨The Gavinners¨

Astro Star (19): Witness of the crime and student of astronomy

* * *

 **Looks like that Athena got her heart broken, what will happen?**

 **again i ask you all to pray for my grandpa, we all need some support in this kinds of this situations, so please , pray for his life**

 **best wishes and for all of you who have somebody in a similar conditiom stay strong and i would pray for them too**

 **Peace**


	9. Turnabout Trust, Final Part

**Hello everyone, welcome back to No Matter What, i would like to start this chapter with a few things**

 **First: I can´t believe it, we are near to the 1500 views, this is amazing, thank you so much to all of you, you guys are the best**

 **Second: Thanks all of you who support me for my granpa, this shows that humans are always helping each other, thanks a lot**

 **With that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Courtroom No. 2

Time: 12:00 PM

-¨Court is back in session, Mr. Gavin, is the witness ready? ¨ the judge asked Klavier

-¨Exactly, Herr Judge, Ms. Matecheck, please take the stand¨ Klavier ordered and after that Nite was standing in the witness stand

-¨Fräulein, state your name and profession¨ Klavier ordered

-¨Nite Matecheck, defense attorney¨ Nite answered with a smile

-¨You do understand why you have been called, right? ¨ the Judge asked her

-¨I completely understand, but don´t worry, unlike that spiky hair attorney, I am here for the truth¨ Nite answered looking at Phoenix

-¨That´s good, please your testimony¨ the Judge ordered her

 **Witness Testimony**

 **¨Nite´s accusation ¨**

 **I have honestly no idea what are you thinking, Mr. Wright**

 **Even though he may be our friend, we can leave him escape**

 **Besides, why would I be the killer?**

 **And even if I were, I would never try to blame Apollo**

 **We are good friends, I could never hurt him**

¨Hmm… It seems for me that this witness is right; the only one with reasons to kill Mr. Nivag is Mr. Justice¨ the Judge said thinking ¨Mr. Wright, your cross-examination¨ the Judge added

-¨…¨ Phoenix stay there quietly and sweating

-¨Mr. Wright! ¨ the judge yelled to Phoenix

-¨Huh? Oh, yes, I am on it your honor¨ Phoenix said while recovering from his mental block ¨ (I can´t believe what just happened, the verdict hasn´t been given yet and I feel like I am losing)¨ Phoenix thought nervous

 **Cross-Examination**

 **¨Nite´s accusation ¨**

 **I have honestly no idea what are you thinking, Mr. Wright**

 **Even though he may be our friend, we can leave him escape**

 **Besides, why would I be the killer?**

 **And even if I were, I would never try to blame Apollo**

 **We are good friends, I could never hurt him**

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Phoenix yelled ¨I am sorry, Nite, but clearly, you are not all suns and rainbows¨ Phoenix said confidently

-¨W-What? ¨ Nite asked, starting to sweat

-¨I have here a medical report from a month ago, here it said two things: the first one, that Apollo was injured and the second one, the driver of the car of that incident, Ms. Nite Matecheck¨ Phoenix said ¨So tell me¨ He slammed his desk ¨Does this sound like a good friend to you!? ¨ Phoenix asked while pointing with his finger

-¨HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE, HE ¨ Nite started to laugh

-¨What´s so funny? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨Mr. Wright, let me ask you something, what does that has to do with this case? ¨ Nite asked Phoenix ¨Incidents happen in life¨ she added

-¨Well…¨ Phoenix said sweating

-¨I am afraid that Ms. Matecheck is right, incidents in life do happen, but we need clear evidence that she could have been the killer¨ the Judge said

-¨I am sorry, Mr. Wright, why don´t you return to clean the toilet back at your agency? ¨ Nite asked teasingly

 **-¨Objection! ¨** Klavier yelled ¨Hold on a second, Fräulein; this party is just getting started, Herr Wright may not have evidence, but don´t forget about me¨ Klavier said clapping his fingers

-¨W-What? What kind of prosecutor are you? ¨ Nite asked getting angry

-¨The best one you can find¨ Klavier said proudly

-¨T-This is absurd, your honor, you can´t allow something like this¨ Nite said getting nervous

-¨Hmm...Believe or not, I have an acquaintance is other country, I think it was Labirinthya or something like that and there was some occasions were the prosecution present evidence, so I would allow this, after all… ALL WE DO IN COURT IS FOR THE PURSUIT OF TRUTH! ¨ the judge exclaimed proudly

-¨Glad to hear that, Herr Judge. Now I´ll present evidence, evidence that proves that fräulein Nite is the killer¨ Klavier said confidently

 **Let´s Rock!**

-¨You´ll see, during the recess, one of the cops came to me and found two interesting things in the fräulein apartment, a testament from Mr. Nivag, saying that he leaves his agency to nobody else but Mr. Justice, so we can assume that the first one we found it was simply before Herr Forehead join his agency.¨ Klavier said calmly

-¨W-WHATTTTTT?!¨ Phoenix yelled surprised

-¨ARGHHHHHHH! Nite yelled

-¨So you are looking for a reason, fräulein, and well here you have it. After all, if there is one thing that I hate, is a lying woman! Klavier said pointing with his finger

-¨But, But…¨ Nite said grabbing her head

-¨Not to mention, that this clearly confirms that it is Ms. Matecheck in this photo, she is using his right hand and she copy the hair style of Mr., Justice, all to blame him¨ Phoenix added

-¨Oh really, what about the weapon? Explain the defendant´s fingerprints on it¨ Nite said desperate

-¨For that, here is the second thing that they found was a gun with your fingerprints¨ Klavier said with a calm tone

-¨Two guns? Oh I get it now, Ms. Nite could have simply use the first one to kill Mr. Nivag and use the second one to frame Mr. Justice which would explain his fingerprints¨ the Judge said surprised

-¨T-That´s impossible… Please Apollo, help me¨ Nite begged Apollo but he didn´t even look at her face

At that moment both Phoenix and Klavier stand next to each other

-¨IS TIME TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU MISERABLE BITCH! ¨ Both Klavier and Phoenix yelled pointing with their fingers

-¨N…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nite yelled with anger and sadness and at that moment a giant piece of chess appear in front of her and started to fall ¨ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Nite yelled as the piece fall and crushing her ¨I-I am the queen! ¨ It was the last thing Nite said before passing out

-¨Checkmate¨ Both Phoenix and Klavier said

After a few minutes, the court was once again in order after all the chaos that Nite caused

-¨Mr. Gavin, how is the witness going? ¨ the Judge asked Klavier

-¨She has admitted everything, we are preparing her arrest, although she asked me to tell you one thing, Herr Wright, don´t ask me why, but she says ¨I have already caused what I want to your two employees, let´s see if they live happily¨¨ Klavier said to Phoenix

-¨ (Wait, does she mean?) ¨ Phoenix thought realizing what she meant by that

-¨Regardless, is time to announce my verdict, this court finds Mr. Justice

 **Not Guilty**

At that moment where people yelling and clapping and even confetti was being thrown at the defendant

-¨Court is adjourned¨ the Judge said

* * *

Date: April 14th

Place: Court District (Defendant´s Lobby No. 2)

Time: 12:30 PM

-¨Polly! Trucy said running and hugging Apollo ¨I miss you so much¨ she said crying a little

-¨Hey there, Trucy, sorry for everything I have caused¨ Apollo apologized to her

-¨Well, Well… looks like you get off the hook¨ Klavier said punching Apollo in the back

-¨Thanks a lot for the help, prosecutor Gavin¨ Phoenix said to him

-¨No problem, like I said Herr Wright, when the law needs you, you go¨ Klavier said playing with his hair

-¨About that, I think you own us an explanation¨ Phoenix said ¨After all, I think here it was your reason to participate in this case

 **Take That!**

-¨I found this photo of Mr. Nivag with someone you know, your brother¨ Phoenix said while showing said picture

-¨Always with one up your sleeve, right? Klavier said and at that moment the two Psyche-locks broke ¨Killer or not, he was still my brother, and Nivag was a close friend of him, when I found about his dead, I need to see this through¨ Klavier said a little sad

-¨Hey¨ Apollo said resting a hand in Klavier´s shoulder ¨You did well, you are a good guy¨ Apollo said smiling

-¨Ha-ha, well said Herr Forehead¨ Klavier said smiling

At that moment, Athena enter the room, with her face down she stand in front of Apollo

-¨Athena! Good to…¨ Apollo said but at that moment

SLAP! It was heard; Athena slapped Apollo with all she got in his face

-¨You…YOU BASTARD, STUPID MONSTER, HEARTLESS DEMON,DON´T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME AGAIN, OTHERWISE IT´S GOING TO BE WORSE, GO TO HELL AND TAKE THIS! Athena yelled angry and with tears throwing Apollo's bracelet and then leaving

After that, everyone where silent, specially Apollo

-¨ (Athena) ¨ Apollo thought

* * *

 **Well, let´s see what we have**

 **1: Nite is guilty (like it was not clear already or not)**

 **2: Apollo is free**

 **3: Things between Apollo and Athena are more complicate, it seems that Athena is clearly betrayed (ha,ha,ha, how evil I am,you may be asking is this is actually a JustiCykes fanfic, with all the drama, but hey, in every tv romantic serie, we have to wait a lot before the main couple finish togehter,the same goes here)**

 **The trial part may be over, but we still have some more chapters to go, so stay tune if you want to find out what will happen**

 **As usual, thanks for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	10. Smile Again

**Hello everyone and welcome back to No Matter What, I would like to start this chapter with a few things**

 **First: OMG! more tan 1600 views? you guys are awesome, thank you for everything, it makes me happy that there are people enjoying this story, thank you all**

 **Second: We are getting near to the end of this story, so prepare yourselves for it**

 **with that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 16th

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 5:00 PM

After proving Apollo´s innocence, Phoenix and company decide to spend one more day in New York, since Apollo had to decide what to do with Mr. Nivag office, after some thinking, he decided to closed it, because according to him it has suffer so much, it deserves to be in peace. As for Athena, after her confrontation with Apollo, she left without saying goodbye, but she did make sure to Phoenix that she´ll return to the agency, so he didn´t have to worry for that.

Once back in the city of Los Angeles, Apollo was definitely nervous, for him it has been a long time since he was there, not to mention that even though he had his bracelet back, he still didn´t want to wear it, he still feel without confidence.

-¨Well, here we are¨ Phoenix said as they stood in front of the agency´s door

-¨Are you ready, Polly? ¨ Trucy asked Apollo

-¨Huh? Oh, yeah, let´s go¨ Apollo answered, clearly distracted

-¨ (Is it all right for me to be here? Am I fit to be with them? How can they be all happy after everything I did?) ¨ Apollo thought as Phoenix open the agency´s door

Once Phoenix opened the door, for some reason it was dark, so he decide to turn on the lights, as soon as he did that, a lot of confetti was being thrown and a lot of voice were saying ¨Welcome back¨, who they were? They were people who left Apollo shocked

-¨Yo, What´z up, old g-attorney? ¨ one voice said, it was Wocky Kitacki

-¨Nice see you, Mr. Lawyer¨ another voice said, it was Macky Tobaye

-¨Hello, please accept this draw as a welcome present¨ another voice said while giving a draw to Apollo, it was Vera Nishman

Slap! It was heard, suddenly Apollo had a paper with a symbol on his forehead, and it belonged to the fourth person who saluted him nervous

-¨W-Welcome back, Mr. Red Demon Lawyer¨ the fourth voice said, it was Jinxie Tenma

-¨Good to see you again, Mr. Justice¨ the fifth voice said, it was Jinxie´s father, Damian Tenma

-¨And of course don´t forget about me¨ Phoenix said while standing next to this entire group of people

-¨W-What is going on here? ¨ Apollo asked, clearly surprised

-¨Maybe this can explain it to you¨ Phoenix said while giving Apollo an envelope ¨I was supposed not to read it, but couldn´t help myself¨ He added a little embarrassed

-¨ (Why am I not surprised?) ¨ Apollo thought as he started to open the envelope, where he found a letter for him, it was from Athena

-¨ (Athena made this for me?)¨ Apollo thought as he started to read it

 **Dear Apollo,**

 **If you are reading this, then it means that you have gone and left us again, probably because of everything that happened with the phantom, well let me tell you one thing, STOP FEELING GUILTY, ALRIGHT?! This group of people right in front of you, you are very important to all of them, you have helped them a lot, even if you never had your bracelet, you still would have done it, because you are an amazing person, you think about the others before yourself, you are the one who decides what to do with your bracelet, not the other way around, so please don´t feel afraid to use it, because together with you, make a great team. Now please, I want to see you smile, if you are not going to do it for yourself, then make it for the others, but specially make it for me, because you are the one who showed me to smile in the darkest time, so please, smile again.**

 **Athena**

Apollo could not believe this, this letter now make him feel with happiness, even tear were starting to form, but hey were happy tears

-¨Everyone…Thank you¨ Apollo said as he wiped the tears from his face

At that moment, Phoenix rested a hand in Apollo´s shoulder

-¨Welcome back¨ he said smiling

-¨Well, this is a party, let´s start to celebrate everyone¨ Trucy said while turning on some music

Minutes later, the agency was full of happiness and joy once more, people were talking to each other, laughing or singing along, Apollo was clearly back again to his usual self, until.

-¨Sorry for being late, Justice-dono¨ a voice said behind Apollo

After hearing that voice, Apollo´s face suddenly got pale, he turned around to encounter with a tall man, with a black and white robe, black shoes, a black tie, black and white hair with a ponytail, a feather in the mouth and a hawk in one of his shoulders

-¨P-Prosecutor Blackquill¨ Apollo said shocked, after that, he kneel down and raise his hands ¨Please don´t kill me!¨ he added begging to said prosecutor

Everyone were face palming themselves, even Blackquill could not believe Apollo´s sudden reaction

-¨Ha, ha, ha… Justice-dono, stand up, you are making yourself ridiculous¨ Blackquill said smiling and offering a hand to Apollo to stand up

-¨Oh… thank you¨ Apollo said while accepting Blackquill´s hand and standing up, but then, Blackquill got closer to Apollo´s ear

-¨Listen Justice-dono, if you ever hurt not only Cykes-dono, but any of my friends again, then I would have find a perfect dinner for Taka, you got me, right? ¨ Blackquill whispered to Apollo, which he only swallowed nervously and nodding in agreement ¨Good, so what did I miss?¨ Blackquill asked as if nothing happened

-¨Not so much, only that you almost cause a heart attack to Apollo¨ Phoenix answered and everyone laugh

-¨By the way, Mr. Wright, where is Athena? ¨ Apollo asked changing the subject

-¨She was not feeling well, so she is not going to come¨ Phoenix answered him

-¨Oh…I see¨ Apollo said, clearly sad

-¨Apollo, just go talk to her¨ Phoenix said to Apollo

-¨Really? ¨ Apollo asked to his boss

-¨Sure¨ He answered smiling, then he got closer to Apollo ¨No pressure, but if you tell her you know what, you would help me to win a bet we have around here¨ Phoenix added laughing, which Apollo only got confuse

-¨I am leaving now, I´ll be right back¨ Apollo said to everyone

-¨Justice-dono¨ Blackquill said to Apollo who turned back to face him ¨Remember, all right? ¨ He added while pointing to his companion with feathers, Taka, which he made his characteristic sound, which Apollo answered nodding nervously and leaving

-¨Wait¨ he said while looking to his bracelet and putting back in his wrist ¨Let´s go¨ he added

* * *

 **Let´s see waht we have**

 **1: Apollo´s back, yay!**

 **2: Cameos from chareacters from before (they all are Apollo´s clients in case you hadn´t notice)**

 **3: We finally see wha** **t was inside Athena´s letter (This time Phoenix did not forgot, but read it, what a moron)**

 **4: Blackquill´s overprotective side (I just love that, ffor me he is such a cool character)**

 **5: The confrontation between Apollo and Athena after New York (for the next chapter)**

 **What would happen? will the two ended up together? probably since we all want a happy ending... Maybe? it depens on how my mood is and if I want to be evil or not, ha ha ha**

 **So as usual thank you for Reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	11. Rainy Night

**Hello everyone and welcome back to No Matter What, i would like to start this chapter with a couple of things**

 **First: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! more than 2000 views, I...I can´t believe it, you guys are the best, i can´t thank you enough, you all are awesome, it makes me happy that people enjoy this, thanks a lot**

 **Second: We are near the end of the stroy, this chapter and one more to finish, so prepare yourselves**

 **Third: This chapter contains sittuations that it might make some of you feel unconfortable or cause problems to the reader, so skipt it if you want**

 **Fourth: It also contains situations that might want you to curse the writter ,you have been warned**

 **with that said, enjoy**

* * *

Date: April 16th

Place: Street of Los Angeles (near Athena´s house)

Time: 6:00 PM

Apollo was running through the streets of the city, he was getting near to Athena´s house until something in the sky caught his attention

-¨ (There are a lot of clouds up there, it looks like it would rain anytime soon, better hurry) ¨ he thought while running even faster than before until

-¨Athena! Apollo yelled, after that, said girl turn back and saw him, she was carrying a bag with her.

-¨Apollo¨ Athena said as she waited for Apollo to catch up with her

-¨Huf, huf… hi, you came back from shopping, I see¨ Apollo said while recovering his breath

-¨What do you want? ¨ Athena asked him coldly

-¨Athena…I…I read it, your letter, I read it entirely…¨ Apollo said between breaths, but then he got closer to Athena and hugged her ¨Thank you¨ he added

Athena just stayed there quietly, she didn´t hug him back, something was clearly bothering her, so she decided to broke the hug and took a step back from Apollo

-¨Do you have it here, the letter? ¨ Athena asked him not making eye contact

-¨Y-Yeah, I have it right here¨ Apollo answered as he took off the letter and gave it to Athena

But then Athena did something that left the poor Apollo shocked, she ripped it to pieces, completely until they were really small and thrown it in a near trash container

-¨That should do it¨ she said while cleaning her hands to make sure there were no pieces left

-¨A-Athena… Why? ¨ Apollo asked clearly in disbelief

-¨Why? You asked why? I´ll tell you why…BECAUSE YOU DON´T DESERVE IT APOLLO, YOU DON´T DESERVE TO BE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU…YOU BETRAY ME, YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE, YOU ARE A MONSTER, I CAN´T TRUST YOU, NOBODY SHOULD, BECAUSE YOU WILL STAB THEM FROM BEHIND! Athena yelled clearly angry

-¨Athena…I…¨ Apollo barely said but Athena interrupted him

-¨Remember what you told me back at the UR-1 retrial? That you wanted to trust me, but you need it to know the truth first, well I did the same with you, and I am not talking about your trial, I am talking about you as a person, and you showed me who you really were, you are a cold heart person… I can´t trust you, you are my colleague, but only that, apart from that, I don´t want nothing that involves you… you better go back home, before it rains, see you tomorrow¨ Athena said as she left him and continue walking to her house

Apollo just stood there, at that moment the rain started to fall, it soaked Apollo from his head to his feet, and all his clothes were wet too, his face was clearly wet too, drops fell from it, although it was not from the rain, even wind was starting to blow and started to ruin his hair, but he didn´t matter any of that, he just stood there alone until someone got closer to him with something in one hand.

Meanwhile, Athena kept walking to her house, covering his face from the wind and water, but then

BANG! She heard, it was definitely a gunshot, she wondered what happened so she decide to go where the sound came from, when she finally got there, she saw that there was a police car and an ambulance, when she saw who they were transporting, she dropped the bag that she was carrying and tears started to form and then she yelled with all she had, and kneel down to the floor starting to cry

 **Minutes before**

Apollo stood there alone until someone got closer to him with something in one hand

-¨Hey, if you appreciate your life, give me your wallet and everything you have¨ the voice said while pointing with a gun to Apollo, it was clearly a thief

But Apollo didn´t respond or make any move, he just stayed quiet and without moving

-¨Athena¨ he said

-¨Huh? Look you better give me what I want; otherwise, you are going to regret it¨ the thief said getting angrier

-¨Athena¨ Apollo said again

-¨DAMN IT! What´s wrong with you? Fine, I'll send you to see your goddess¨ the thief said while starting to press the trigger of his gun and then

BANG! It was heard, after that Apollo fell to the sidewalk, blood started to came out of his wound, it got him in the chest, after that, the thief took his wallet and cellphone

-¨Sucker¨ the thief said while kicking Apollo in the face and running

Apollo started to close his eyes, he heard the sound of sirens, he noticed the blood coming from him, but all of that didn´t worry him at all, all that worry him it was that person, the person he cared about and hurt a lot, the person she always trust him and he betrayed her trust, the person that he abandoned, the person that wrote a letter to cheer him up, all that he was thinking was in that person, but more importantly, he remembered her smile, what made him happy, her beautiful smile

-¨Athena¨ he said one more time before closing his eyes

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have:**

 **1: Rain (it suits to the situation)**

 **2:Apollo and Athena confrontation**

 **3: Apollo got both her spirit and body attacked (I told you that this chapeter was going to make some of you uncomfortable)**

 **4: Would Apollo make it or not? if you want to fin out, read the next and final chapter of this story, prepare yourselver, it´s going to be epic**

 **As usual, thank you all for Reading and see you next time**

 **peace**


	12. No Matter What

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the final chapter of No Matter What, I would like to start this chapter with a few things**

 **1: More tan 2300 views? this is amazing, thank you all who supported and follow this story, it was great to know taht there are people who love it and to support the JustiCykes community, again thank you**

 **2: this chapter contains situations in a surgery room (which obviously invloves blood) if you wat, you can skip that part**

 **with that said, enjoy this final chapter**

* * *

Date: April 16th

Place: Hicktfield Clinic

Time: 7:00 PM

-¨Hurry, we need to take him to the surgery room, immediately¨ a nurse said

Everything was in chaos at the local hospital, the ambulance transporting Apollo just got there, and they were taking him to a surgery room, in order to conduct an emergency surgery.

-¨What´s going on here? ¨ another nurse asked

-¨Young man, about 23, got assaulted, bullet located in his heart, he is steel bleeding, we need to perform surgery, immediately¨ the first nurse ordered

-¨Right away, I'll get the doctor¨ the second nurse said

* * *

Date: April 16th

Place: Clinic´s waiting room

Time: 7:10 PM

-¨Sniff…Polly¨ Trucy said crying a little, all the members of the Wright Anything Agency got to the hospital to see how Apollo was going, but they were force to wait for news, whether they were good or bad

-¨Calm down, Trucy, he is going to make it¨ Phoenix said while hugging his daughter ¨Right, Athena? ¨ he added

But no answer came, Athena itself was in completely silence, her face was shocked, even Widget´s face was black, clearly confirming her current state

-¨Athena? ¨ Phoenix asked, worry for her

-¨Huh?!... Oh, right, he is going to be fine¨ she said as soon she recovered from her mental block, but clearly she had her doubts ¨I am going to get us something to drink, I´ll be right back¨ she said and then she left

-¨Hey, daddy? ¨ Trucy asked Phoenix

-¨What is it, Trucy? ¨ Phoenix asked her

-¨If Apollo survives this, then better live both Athena and him some time alone, hi hi hi¨ Trucy giggle a little

-Guess you are right about that¨ Phoenix said smiling ¨ (Not to mention the fact that, this may sound cold, but I am tired of this romantic drama, sounds like something like a novel´s author would write about it, or a fiction that a student or anybody would make in his/her free time, but it´s ok, if they are happy, fine by me) ¨ Phoenix thought while laughing a little

-¨What are you laughing about? ¨ Trucy asked his father

-¨Umm…nothing¨ he answered casually

* * *

Date: April 16th

Place: Surgery Room

Time: 7:30 PM

Beep, beep, beep it was heard from the machine, telling Apollo´s heartbeat

-¨Scalpel! ¨ a doctor ordered to one of the nurses, who gave him said scalpel and started to open Apollo´s chest

After some minutes, they manage to see Apollo´s heart, where it was the bullet inserted

-¨Oh no¨ the doctor said

-¨What is it, doctor? ¨ one of the nurses asked him

-¨the bullet, it´s located near his right ventricle, if we do even the smallest mistake, the victim won´t survive¨ the doctor clarified to all the people present

-¨What?!¨ all the nurses and assistants yelled in disbelief

-¨We have no other choice, either we see this trough or finish here, I am going to proceed¨ the doctor said, he carefully use a pair of tweezers and started to grab the bullet, after that he tried to remove said bullet, but it was clearly stuck and no matter how many times he tried, it didn´t came out, so he decided to force it, he knew that it was a risk, but what other choice he had? So with all his strength, he started to pulled and pulled until finally, said bullet came out of Apollo´s heart and therefore, of Apollo´s body

-¨We…We did it! ¨ the doctor yelled happy while leaving the bullet in a small table, but he knew the battle was far from over, know they need it to patched Apollo before he dies from the blood loss, but it was hard, a lot of blood was coming out of him

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep it was heard from the machine, clearly Apollo´s heartbeat was going really fast, he started to shake a lot, he was starting to breath really fast, like he was running a marathon

-¨We… We are losing him; he is starting to show signals of a heart attack, prepare the defibrillator, now¨ the doctor ordered, after a few seconds, said machine was ready and he started to used it with Apollo, they were like this for some time, but here was no success, so the doctor had no other choice but to appeal to one last trick, after that, Apollo finally started to calm, his heartbeats were normal again and he fell asleep, the battle was over, but at some cost

-¨Prepare a room for him and gather his familiars and friends, they need to know about this¨ the doctor ordered while he drank some water, knowing that what he was about to said to them may cause a lot of anger and sadness, but he was a doctor, he knew this kinds of thing can happen, but that doesn´t mean that delivering those news were better

-¨the room for the patient is prepare, doctor, his family and friends are being ready as we speak¨ one of the nurses said

-¨Got it, thanks a lot, I will go and talk to them¨ the doctor said while leaving the surgery room and heading to Apollo´s room, ready to delivered the news to Phoenix, Trucy and Athena and hoping that they would react in the best way posible

* * *

Date: April 16th

Time: 8:30 PM

Place: Apollo´s room

-¨You… You did what?! Phoenix asked to the doctor in shocked

-¨We were force to induce him into a comatose state, the blood loss was clearly bigger than we expected, if we hadn´t done that, he would not have make it¨ the doctor explained to everybody, clearly they were angry, but they understand that it was necessary, but Athena could not believe what she just heard, really angry, she got closer to the doctor and grabbed him by his coat

-¨You…YOU USELESS DOCTOR, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE PEOPLE, NOT LEFT THEM LIKE THAT!¨ Athena yelled at the doctor with she has, she even try to punch him, only to be stopped by Phoenix

-¨That´s enough Athena, we all feel the same way, but punching the doctor won´t help¨ Phoenix said to Athena, after that, she left the doctor and left the room

-¨I am sorry¨ Phoenix apologized to the doctor

-¨It´s ok, it the usual reaction of a patient´s friend, I am used to it¨ the doctor said in a calm tone

-¨What would happen to Apollo? ¨ Trucy asked

-¨Well, now we have to wait until he recovers from the surgery and all the blood loss, it can take some time, though, hours, days, it depends of his body and himself, I need to go and finish some papers, call me if you need anything¨ the doctor said

-¨Thank you¨ both Phoenix and Trucy said and after that, the doctor left

* * *

Date: April 16th

Time: 11:59 PM

Place: Apollo´s room

Hours passed and passed, but Apollo did not wake up, they were taking turns to stay with him and gave him some company, hoping that he would wake up and be the usual Apollo they always knew, finally it was Athena´s turn, she just stayed there, sit in a chair near Apollo, she was just with her hands in her lap

-¨Apollo¨ she barely said ¨It´s my fault, I did this to you, I am the heartless monster, I am the one who makes you suffer, I… I love you, Apollo, I love you a lot, so please, come back to me, even if you never forgive me or if you don´t feel the same way, just come back to me¨ Athena said while crying a lot, she started to hug Apollo and kept crying, nothing else matter to her and then, the clock started to sound, it marked midnight, April 17th was starting, but nothing of that matters to Athena, only the one she love matters to her right now, but suddenly, she started to feel a hand caressing her face, once she felt it , she move for her original position shocked, she touched the hand that it was touching her face, only to realized who it belonged to

-¨Hey there, Tiger¨ a voice said with a playful tone and it belonged to nobody else but Mr. Apollo Justice, the one and only

After realizing what just happened, Athena face started to smile and tears were forming again

¨Apollo…APOLLO! ¨ she yelled aloud and then, she kissed him, Apollo kiss her back, they were like this for some time, but for them it felt like an eternity, even though they didn´t want to, they stop kissing for a while, since Apollo wanted to say something

-¨I…I love you too, Athena¨ he said smiling ¨Sorry for everything that it has happened¨ he added with a sad tone

-¨I should be the one apologizing, Apollo¨ Athena said also sad ¨I… I am so happy that you are here¨ she said crying a little

-¨Hey¨ Apollo said while putting his hand again in Athena´s face ¨don´t be sad, you have a beautiful smile, so please, smile for me, remember what I thought you, right?¨ Apollo said smiling

-¨Yeah, I do¨ she answered him smiling

After that, they started to kiss again, but now with more passion, because nothing else matter to them right now, no matter what obstacle they would have to face, no matter who confronts them, they love each other and were happy, no matter what

* * *

 **Let´s see what we have:**

 **1: Phoenix breaking the fourth wall (seriously what is wrong with hin)**

 **2: a surgery scenario (just like in gray´s anatomy or E.R. or wharever show you like)**

 **3: the momento that we all were waiting for, the kiss between our protagonist, awesome, i love to write that part (I said to myself and with the help of a follower and writer of this community Anikasnow6, screw the bad ending, make these two to be together, you were right)**

 **Well, with that, we finish this story, thank you all for reandin and following since the very beginning, it was cool to write something like this and if I think of a sequel, I´ll make it, but don´t woory, it´s not the last time you will hear from me, so until then, smile, even in the darkest times people and be happy and take care and help the enviorement in any way you can**

 **Peace and I am out**


End file.
